


Гни свою линию

by Joseff



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseff/pseuds/Joseff
Summary: Мы легли на дно. Мы зажгли огни. Во вселенной только мы одни.(с) Сплин





	

**_В деле замешаны километры, часы, рубли, продавец с Патриарших,_ **   
**_вьетнамцы из Lао Lee, хозяйка собаки, карты, монастыри, если ты вспомнишь больше — не говори._ **   
**_Дело темное, брат, — признаваться самой себе, как запутаны тексты: не знаешь, где дар, где бег,_ **   
**_как огромный город — безжалостный, огневой — кажется нереальным со смотровой._ **   
**_Собирают улики, отпечатки — но все не в счет._ **   
**_Бедные люди, знали б они, о чем._ **   
**_Ни свидетелей не будет, ни понятых — только музыка, дорога, табачный дым,_ **   
**_ночные кварталы, снежные фонари /если помнишь больше — ни слова не говори/,_ **   
**_спящие реки, мосты, ледяная гладь._ **   
**_Мое дело — все это брать и не отдавать._ **   
**_Здесь замешаны наши мысли, слова и сны, дело темное,_ **   
**_сохрани его до весны — за семью замками, печатями, в тишине, чтобы сердце ее не думало обо мне._ **

**_Я же слышу его через время и города._ **

**_В этой схватке мне не выиграть никогда._ **   
**_© Кот Басё._ **

 

Земфира еще раз пробежалась глазами по строчкам в поисковике, сделала затяжку. Усмехнулась, прислушиваясь к звукам из соседней комнаты. Они с Ренатой — в половину второго ночи, — занимались самыми логичными вещами. Работали. После, окончательно наплевав на свои принципы — следить за всеми упоминаниями собственной персоны в СМИ, зажала сигарету между пальцами левой руки, и свернула вкладку. Желание знать что-либо пропало, стоило увидеть пару-тройку заголовков.

Даже обсуждать не хотелось лишний раз. Забыть и не вспоминать, оставить как данность.

— Нафиг такое счастье. Нафиг.

Рядом с ноутбуком лежал блокнот, исписанный на добрую треть — тишина после тура выдалась на удивление плодотворной. Сама певица, правда, особо не распространялась — писала себе тихонько, допуская до нового только Литвинову.

«Пойду проверю, как там Рената… А то подозрительно тихо. Либо порвала к херам весь сценарий, либо напивается в одно лицо. Хотя, че это я гоню. Она давно не пьет одна. Тем более, когда рядом я — лучший в мире раритет и собутыльник» — Земфира, затушив сигарету, выбралась из кресла и потянулась. Уже несколько часов Литвинова колдовала над сценариями, кому-то периодически звонила и шумно сокрушалась, что все не так и все не то.

— Ну, как ты тут?

— Честно? — Рената оторвалась от бумаг, разложенных на кухонном столе. Рабочую атмосферу разбавляла ваза с цветами — на этот раз желтыми, свечи Рената предусмотрительно убрала подальше. — Заебалась. Кажется, что у нас ничего толкового не выйдет и все провалится.

— Ай-ай-ай. Кто это у нас ругается матом?

— Зе, ну давай без подколов. У меня правда тупик.

— Так, — Земфира, перестав улыбаться, стала решительно собирать черновики и листки с рукописным текстом. — Все, на сегодня хватит.

— Завтра репетиция, ну что такое… С каким лицом я там появлюсь?

— А не появляйся. Скажешь, что я не отпустила.

— Свинота.

— И я тебя. Не могу смотреть, как ты мучаешься. До завтрашнего вечера все чудесно успеешь, — Земфира убрала бумаги, вернула на стол вазу с апельсинами и подошла к окну. Снова захотелось курить.

Ренате не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как подчиниться — спорить не хотелось. Во-первых, и главных, потому что Литвинова чувствовала себя виноватой за историю на шоу, участвовать в котором она сгоряча пообещала Эрнсту, а потом просто не смогла пойти на попятный, вспомнив слово «надо».

— Зе.

— М-м? — певица замерла с не зажженной сигаретой в пальцах.

— Прости меня за этот ужас на шоу.

— Нет.

— Почему? — Литвинова, не ожидавшая такого ответа, обняла Земфиру за плечи, мысленно подбирая самые искренние извинения.

— Потому что я не видела ничего. Знаю только с твоих слов. И прощать тут нечего. Тебе — так точно. Ты не виновата в том, что… Короче, не виновата. Но! Мне неприятно в целом… Как-то вот… Меня снова поимели, грубо говоря. Это можно пережить. Я уже большая девочка, верно?

— Умница. Но мне все равно не по себе как-то… Костя, собака такая. Шумиха эта вся… Чувствую себя маньячкой, растоптавшей святое. В самом деле.

— А я говорила, что хождение в телек запаривает, — с улыбкой констатировала Земфира, довольная собой. Пока Рената работала, зарывшись в бумажки, она, разумеется тайно, подчищала идиотские комментарии в обожаемом Ренатой инстаграме, чтобы Литвинова не увидела. И теперь считала себя практически супер-героем. — Не расстраивайся. Мне приятно, что ты на моей стороне. И давай закроем, что ли, эту тему. Не будем портить только наш вечер, м?

— Как скажешь, — Рената, практически успокоенная такими словами, решительным жестом забрала Земфирину сигарету. Из открытой форточки «вкусно» тянуло сырым, почти весенним воздухом. А ночные огни казались привлекательными и манящими.

— Ты подозрительно сговорчивая, — певица заозиралась, в поисках бутылки. — Выпила все, что ли?

— Скажешь тоже. Нет, в бытовом пьянстве я себя ограничиваю, — Литвинова улыбнулась, совсем не обидевшись на подколку.

— Вредные привычки не делаю тебя хуже, Ренаточка. Знаешь, почему?

— Почему?

— Потому что я не могла полюбить плохого человека. Только хорошего, но естественно с комплектом недостатков.

— А знаешь, у меня есть еще один…

— Какой?

— Не умею спать в одиночестве, — как-то робко заявила Рената, сминая окурок в пепельнице и разворачиваясь к Земфире лицом.

— Тебе это точно не грозит. По крайней мере, до моего очередного тура, — певица улыбнулась, прекрасно понимая намек.

— Зе! Ну разве так можно? Сама мне пообещала, что все, никаких разъездов…

— Мне же нельзя верить.

— А я все равно верю, как идиотка, каждый раз, — это Литвинова говорила уже по дороге в спальню, увлекая за собой Земфиру. Обеим сейчас казалось, что мир — достаточно враждебный и непростой, — вовсе перестал существовать. Они остались одни. На пороге весны, с новыми надеждам и желаниями, шансами и возможностями. А главное — любовью.


End file.
